


Reason For the Season

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Easter Sunday, Sam invites Blaine to go to church with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason For the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**  
**  
The service had been surprisingly nice. Sure, Blaine had felt a little out of place, surrounded by people who all knew when to kneel or stand at certain times without prompting, but the sermon itself had been rather nice. Uplifting and hopeful even.

His family had never been one to attend church and, considering the general consensus held by most religious institutions regarding homosexuality, Blaine hadn’t felt the urge to look into it himself. But, when Sam had invited him to come with him to Easter Sunday services at the small Presbyterian Church he attended (all smiles and hopeful eyes), Blaine hadn’t had the heart to say no.

It was totally worth it to see Sam, dressed up in neatly pressed khakis, a white shirt and a blue tie, playing his guitar and singing hymns at the front of the church. Blaine hadn’t known his friend did that, but, from what the other congregants said, it was a common thing.

Apparently, he was a big hit at the early services, the ones geared toward families with small children.

After the service let out, there was a picnic on the lawn and Sam settled himself on a bench and immediately found himself surrounded by children in adorable little dresses and suits. Blaine watched as Sam greeted them by name and accepted a few high fives before starting to strum a tune.

“The little birds with joy will sing,  
On Easter morn, on Easter morn,  
The lilies fair, their bells will ring,  
On Easter morn.  
Old winter's cold and snows have past,  
New life, new hopes, are here at last,  
On Easter morn, on Easter morn,  
On Easter morn.”

Listening to him sing, Blaine looked around at the loosely milling crowd, most of who were chatting or eating something from the snack table. 

Seeing coffee and pastries, Blaine wandered over and was surprised when someone spoke up.

“Oh, it’s so nice to see new young faces! And so nicely dressed.”

Blaine turned to find himself looking down at a tiny, elderly woman who was holding a cinnamon bun. She was smiling kindly, so he grinned. “Thank you! My friend Sam invited me,” he told her, motioning over to where Sam was still holding court with the little ones.

“Oh, he’s a dear,” the woman said with a nod. “Never a cross word from him and so good with the children.”

With a smile, Blaine poured himself a cup of coffee and asked, “Would you like some coffee?”

“No dear, it makes me shaky,” she replied, then glanced over at Sam. “It’s good you came today. We should be with our families on holidays…Oh, don’t look so surprised. It’s clear you two are more than friends.”

“We’re not,” Blaine protested, feeling distinctly uncomfortable and looking over to see Sam smiling at him.

“Joyful, joyful, we adore Thee,  
God of glory, Lord of love;  
Hearts unfold like flow’rs before Thee,  
Op’ning to the sun above.  
Melt the clouds of sin and sadness;  
Drive the dark of doubt away;  
Giver of immortal gladness,  
Fill us with the light of day!”

“I’m not suggesting or judging,” the woman said softly. “Just observing that he’s happy with you. Now go, bring the boy a drink and something sweet.”

Still a little startled, Blaine did as he was told and rejoined Sam on the bench. Much to the protests of the children, he took a break from singing and sipped his tea, even nibbled on the Danish Blaine handed him.

Smiling in the warm spring sun, Sam pulled a little package from his pocket and handed it to Blaine.

It was a chocolate Easter bunny, wrapped in gold foil and bearing the words Some-Bunny Loves You.

Years later, that same foil wrapped bunny still sat in one of Blaine’s bedroom drawers, a keepsake of the early days of their romance.


End file.
